


I Paint the World in Black and White [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), Kittyblack, Vaysh-podfics (Vaysh)



Category: Whyborne and Griffin - Jordan L. Hawk
Genre: Alternate Universe, Colorblindness, EPF2019, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multiple Voices, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyblack/pseuds/Kittyblack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh-podfics
Summary: Whyborne always experienced the world in black, white, and grey.For Griffin, color was an explosion of sight and of sound.Griffin's way of experiencing color allows him to help Whyborne feel it too, and they grow closer as a result.[A multivoice recording of a fic by astudyinfic]
Relationships: Christine Putnam & Percival Whyborne, Griffin Flaherty/Percival Whyborne
Kudos: 2
Collections: Europodfriends 2019 Creations





	I Paint the World in Black and White [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Paint the World in Black and White](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977743) by [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic). 



> Recorded live at EPF2019

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/Paint%20the%20World.mp3) | **Size:** 8.75MB | **Duration:** 12:30min

  
---|---


End file.
